I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for securing window coverings, such as window shades and venetian blinds, against flapping and damaging vibrations usually set up by the action of wind and to prevent the window covering from rattling against the window casing or window glass to eliminate the cause of annoying or disturbing distractions while a person is at rest or asleep.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide an anti-flapping device for a window covering to prevent the window covering from flapping under the action of wind or the like. An example of such prior art structures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,912. This patent discloses an anti-flapping device for porch curtains and comprises a mechanical member which is spring mounted into engagement with the outside portion of a curtain in order to push the curtain against the window in which it is mounted and thereby prevent the curtain from flapping against the window under the action of the wind. This device is complicated, requires numerous mechanical components and is not attractive in its appearance, especially when used in indoor applications where appearance is of importance to the user.
It has also been suggested in the prior art that the lower end of the window covering be provided with a suitable mechanical means to fasten the lower edge of the window covering to the window irrespective of the position within which the window cover is located. An example of such a structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,436. This structure, which comprises numerous mechanical components, requires considerable modification of the window shade and is expensive in its design and structure. Other prior art structures, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 302,616 and 3,282,328, have suggested the use of magnetic elements or the like carried by the window shade in order to position the shade or corresponding movable element in a desired position. Neither of these patents, however, recognize the desire or need for a device that will prevent flapping of a window shade. U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,107 discloses anti-rattling devices for vehicle windows wherein the device is attached to the window casing and functions to press the window against another portion of the window casing such that the window itself will not rattle.